Crescentheart
Description Crescentheart is a light gray she-cat with a lighter streak on her forehead and cyan eyes. Extra Story "Crescentheart." A voice drifted through the darkness, waking the pale grey she-cat from her slumber. She glanced at the silhouette of a cat, her eyes still bleary with sleep. Moss clung to her fur like burrs. "Lunarclaw?" The cat’s face slowly became clear, it was indeed the blue-grey medicine cat of FireClan, her mother, who stood like a shadow in front of the moon. "Come with me." Her voice dropped to a whisper. Crescentheart narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Why?" she hissed quietly. "Hush," Lunarclaw retorted, whisking her tail irritably. Beside her, Hawkfeather stirred in her sleep, muttering softly. Crescentheart reluctantly weaved through the nests, placing her paws carefully in order not to disturb anyone. She faced Lunarclaw, forcing back a growl of annoyance. What could her mother want at this time? Crescentheart muttered, her shoulders drooped with exhaustion. The two she-cats had settled down by the river, Lunarclaw looking at Crescentheart whilst her gaze remained firmly on the water. "What is it you wanted to tell me?" she growled, refusing to meet the blue-grey cats crystal colored gaze. She loved her mother, they were very close. But is this really necessary? Lunarclaw swallowed, "Do you know Emeraldclaw and Mapleessence?" Crescentheart glanced at her mother, her eyes wide with confusion. "Yes? They’re part of BrambleClan right..? The clan that shows nothing but treachery and disloyalty to the warrior code?" Crescentheart forced her fur to lie flat, swallowing her anger at the clan across the river. "Yes.. That one.." Lunarclaw seemed to flinch. "I’m sorry, Mom," Crescentheart meowed guiltily, and she licked her mother’s cheek soothingly. Lunarclaw’s eyes gleamed with sadness, "I-I’m their mother.." A powerful gust of wind brushed past, ruffling the she-cat’s fur. She gave her chest fur a couple of embarrassed licks to smooth her pelt. Crescentheart bristled, "Who’s mother?" Lunarclaw looked briefly at her paws before meeting her daughters cyan colored gaze. "Emeraldclaw and Mapleessense’s." Crescentheart’s heart leaped with shock, it was all too much. "I don’t understand.. You took another mate after my father died when I was a kit..?" She swallowed, her breath wheezy and light. Lunarclaw looked torn, her daughter’s reaction clearly had broken her heart. "No, Crescentheart you don’t understand! They’re.. your sisters.." Crescentheart forced back a choked sob, "I grew up with no littermates.. Why?.. I must see them! Please don’t stop me mom!" Crescentheart leaped to her paws, racing towards the river. Lunarclaw bounded after her. "No. Crescentheart you know you can’t; you know our relationship with BrambleClan, we stay on this side of the river and they stay on the other," she meowed, forcing herself to sound calm. Crescentheart drew out a long sigh, looking back to her mother. "Father didn’t really die, did he?" Her voice trembled. Lunarclaw flattened her ears and drew her kit close to her with a sweep of her plumy tail. "No," she admitted calmly. Crescentheart’s heart shattered. "Who is he?" she asked quietly. Lunarclaw glanced over the river, her eyes glittering. "His name's Duskfall. He's your father and the most caring, loving cat in the world," she murmured, her voice hinting grief. "I broke the code, I broke so many codes, but it was worth it. Worth it for Duskfall, worth it for Emeraldclaw and Mapleessence, but mostly, worth it for you, my precious daughter." Her voice cracked with sadness, making Crescentheart want to cover her mother in soothing licks. Instead she buried her head in her mother’s neck fur. "Please forgive me, Crescentheart..." Lunarclaw whispered. Crescentheart purred softly. "But there’s nothing to forgive." Gallery hunt crescent.png|The Hunt minigame|link=https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/224254652/ Crescentheart PIT.png|Progeny in Tickets|link=Progeny in Tickets |- | style="font-size: 0.9em " | Games Progeny in Tickets Minigames the hunt Books Sliverstone's Destiny |} Am I (Cresentheart) one of your favorite characters? Yes! No! |} Category:Characters Category:She-cats Category:Warriors Category:FireClan cats